The present invention relates to a method for processing signals in a radar system in which coded signals are transmitted, then received and thereafter evaluated.
In radar systems, semiconductor transmitters and/or active array antennas are employed to an ever increasing degree. These components reduce the high peak power of short transmitted pulses from that which usually occurs in tube instruments. With a lower peak power, a high-duty-cycle operation or a CW operation with intrapulse modulation and the use of a pulse compression method are necessary to ensure the possibility of measuring distances. In such methods, periodic codes are employed to code the transmitted signals, and the associated received signals are evaluated with the aid of cross correlation functions.
It has now been found that, particularly in the evaluation of one or several moving, actually existing targets, seemingly existing targets are created in a disadvantageous manner. The latter are annoying and are produced because of the code and/or correlation function employed.